The Gatherings
by Midnightstar101
Summary: How many funny gathering can you possibly have? Is anything serious anymore? R&R!


The Gathering

~At The Gathering~

Firestar- If you are paying attention, give me a BOOM CHIKA BOOM!

Cats- BOOM CHIKA BOOM!

Leopardstar- Firestar we do not do that at gatherings because-

Firestar- Now give me BOOM CKIKA BOOM CHIKA BOOM!

Cats- BOOM CHIKA BOOM CHIKA BOOM!

Blackstar- Firestar!!!

Firestar- Now give us a DOODLE DOODLE DOODLE POP!

Cats- DOODLE DOODLE DOODLE POP!

Leopardstar- FIRESTAR!!! STOP THIS NONSENSE NOW!!!!!

Firestar- Now give me an OUNKA BUNKA MUNKA SUNKA!!!

Cats- OUNKA BUNKA MUNKA SUNKA!!!!

Sandstorm- This is not good.

Onestar- Firestar, as leader, you are being totally immature-

Firestar- Now lets add it all together: BOOM CHIKA MOOM CHIKA BOOM DOODLE DOODLE DOODLW POP!

Cats- BOOM CHIKA MOOM CHIKA BOOM DOODLE DOODLE DOODLW POP!

Leaders= SHUTUP FIRESTAR!!!!!!!

Firestar- I feel betrayed. * Runs away *

Cloudtail jumps onto one of the tree branches.

Cloudtail- Now all ya gangsta's shout out loud so ya can all hear how loud we is!!!!

Gangsta Cats= *Yowls very high pitched yowls *

Blackstar- Shadowclan is here. Uh, Thornclaw, I would like to speak to you, in uh, PRIVATE!

Thornclaw- Yay! I mean, darn!

Everyone stares at the two.

Thornclaw- Did you like what I did to you in your territory?

Blackstar- Oh yea. I'm back asking for more.

Thornclaw- Cha-ching!

Back At The Gathering (Meeting between the three leaders)

Onestar- I wonder what is taking Thornclaw and Blackstar so long, the cats are getting impatient.

Leopardstar- Yeah we should entertain them. But what could we do?

Firestar- A play… * is faded like a ghost *

Onestar- How did you get yourself to shimmer like that?

Firestar- Ebay. But I'm supposed to be your conscience. So Whoooooooo * Starts to do a funny dance thing that only ghosts can do *

Onestar- You know, a play might work.

Leopardstar- * is on a computer* Hey how do you get to Ebay?

Firestar- Click on the top of the screen…

Leopardstar- Ok

Firestar- then type in Ebay and press enter.

Leopardstar- Got it! Awesome! Thanks!

But then she accidentally clicked on an advertisement and all these viruses and pop ups come up ALL over the screen.

Blackstar- Damn!!!

~At the Play~ ( how the hell did they manage that?)

Onestar- Okay, guys, we decided to entertain you with a play while we are waiting.

Cats- * Murmur to each other in surprise *

All the leaders appear.

Leopardstar- Since I crashed our only computer *hits her head with her paw * (meanwhile she thinks: "Damn I could've had a V8!) we have no choice.

Onestar- Anyway, the play starts now.

All of a sudden a huge cloud of smoke rises from the ground. Firestar is standing in the smoke.

Firestar- I have a few wise words for my fellow cats.

Onestar- Hh God. This honestly wasn't supposed to happen. Starclan bless us.

Leopardstar- Here we go.

Firestar- I was once a lonely kitty pet, raised by a fat owner who never once in his life went on a diet. I then learned that obese is a good thing, so I had a overdose of way to much cat food. I grew obese. I could not climb a fence. I could not pee on my friends, which was a habit by the way for you curious cats out there, and then it happened I could not even poop because I could not –

Cloudtail- Shut up and get to the point!

Firestar- Fine I won't ever talk again!

Leaders= Yay!

Firestar- Except for that

Firestar- and that

Firestar- And that

Leopardstar- oh dear God.

Breezepaw- Starclan take me up there!

Firestar- and that

Breezepaw floats magically into the air and then disappears into Starclan.

Firestar- and that

Many more cats join Breezepaw.

Firestar- and that

Leopardstar- lets continue with our play!

Cats- ok!

Firestar- and that

Onestar- there once was a princess, high a borne her throne-

Firestar- and that

Onestar- Firestar shut up!

Firestar- and that

Onestar- and that

Firestar- and that

Leopardstar- and that

Firestar- and that

Onestar- and that

Firestar- and that

Pretty soon all the cats began repeating "and that" until the Blackstar and Thornclaw returned.

Everyone= and that

Thornclaw- and that

Blackstar- and that

Firestar- AND THAT!!!!!

000000000000

A/N- Funny or no?


End file.
